


They don't call her by name

by Superfreaky



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, i swear its not sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfreaky/pseuds/Superfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The head nurse's memories of the four exorcists closest to her and her thoughts of them. (written for the 2015 dgm secret santa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't call her by name

_She was the one who was injured this time_.

 

The head nurse of the black Order lay on cold stone, her usual tight bun half undone and her hat on the ground meters away. Her shoes were gone, given to Lenalee so that the girl wouldn’t cut her feet on debris, and the nurse found she couldn’t feel past her ankles. The only comfort she had now was that her blood was warming her as it soaked into her clothes. She used all her strength to look up at her hat and time seemed to slow almost to a halt. As she closed her eyes for the last time, she remembered when she had first come to this place as a young woman.

 

It was a nice day, she had been taking a break from her work in the hospital, and she was waiting in a nearby park. The sun was bright but clouds were in the sky, creating shady patches to cool off in. That’s why it was so strange to see foreboding pillars of smoke rising from the more populated area of town. She made her way over, knowing she could _actually_ be of use if someone was injured, and was horrified by what she saw.

 

Strange balloon like monsters floated leisurely through the city, cannons that ripped out of their metal skin shooting at anyone who was too close. Ashes of burning bodies and buildings drifted in the strong upwinds of the fire and screams were the only thing she could hear. Her fear of the monsters only held her still for a moment, because when she saw a child on the ground trying to crawl away she picked up her courage and ran forward into the fray. A bullet nearly went through her head but she didn’t falter, which had probably saved her since if she were even a second too slow she would have been dust.

 

The same dust she saw that poor child turn into as it cried for its mother.

 

Of course exorcists had come to the scene and slain the monsters. She remembered that she had been on her knees with tears in her eyes, a handful of dust catching them as they fell from her cheeks. The first exorcist she saw was Klaud Nine. She was a young thing, just like her, but so scarred and strong. There was a little monkey with her and the words she spoke were calming.

 

That was how she started working at the order, learned of the terrible secret war between these almost god-like people who were chosen to be exorcists and the monsters of hell that roamed the earth. As the memory faded from her, another emerged.

 

 **Lenalee**.

 

She was the first child exorcist that the head nurse had ever met.

 

At first she loved what she did there, helping the super-heros save the day in whatever way she could. She was young then, believed that this religious group were truly incapable of doing wrong. It wasn’t until she was there for a few years that she met the first reason to doubt her trust in the Order.

 

The higher ups had led her to a room toward the lower floors of the order, told her she was the most skilled doctor on hand and that she was the only one who should deal with this ‘special case’.

 

The room that they let her into was built for containing exorcists, rather it was modified to contain this _one_. There were no windows, no furniture aside from a bed. Lenalee Lee was on it, strapped down and drugged and looking very close to death. Physically the young girl was alright, there were some frictional burns on her wrists from pulling at her shackles, but it was her mental state that worried the nurse.

 

She ran to the child, wondering why on earth they would have to lock up such a tiny creature. The men who guided her to the room instructed her to never release the child, that she would run away and go home.

 

 _‘Why shouldn’t she, shes just a baby,’_ the nurse thought, but held her tongue anyway. She didn’t want to be thrown off the patient’s case, so she waited for them to leave before she tended to the sores. She gently stroked the girl’s cheek, which were soft and tearstained. A very scratchy voice called out to her.

 

“I...want my brother….let me go please…”

 

The nurse looked at her hazy eyes and knew she had to do what she could to protect the little girl. Over the years she took care of her until the girl’s brother came to the order as a scientist. No longer did they need shackles to make the child stay at the order, they had their soldier.

 

The nurse couldn’t imagine how worried she would grow to be when it came to Lenalee, but she couldn’t help but see the exorcists as the humans that they were, instead of the weapons the Order wanted them to be. Lenalee cried, smiled, shared her secrets… and she protected those that were important to her.

 

To the headnurse she was an inspiration.

 

 **Kanda**.

 

When she first met Kanda, she had wished she was stronger. Strong enough to put an end to the experiments the Order was doing, the ones she had to care for and clean up after. She didn’t know about the tests they ran on that young boy, never knew what he really was. All she knew was that he had been cursed by the Order.

 

Well, that _and_ that he wouldn’t ever lay in bed while he was healing.

 

“ _You!_ You should be in bed you whelp!” she shouted as she pulled him by the ear back to her sanctuary, “I don’t care how fast you heal you are going to be in that bed until I don’t see a single bruise!”

 

“Let me go! I’m done healing damnit!” he shouted back at her, but let himself be dragged along anyway.

 

She knew he didn’t really need to monitored like the others, but she wanted to treat him like she would anyone else. Which meant the nurse had to constantly go out and find him when he snuck out. She could have let him run off but that would mean to admit that he wasn’t quite human.

 

That being said she did not want to waste what little of his time was left, so sometimes she would let him go a little earlier than others. She didn’t have a high enough clearance to know what his curse did, but by the rejuvenating powers and how quickly the boy seemed to age she could take a guess. She could never forget that the Order was deeply rooted in their darker ways, every time she mended his wounds the weight of the situation dawned on her.

 

To the head nurse Kanda was a reminder.

 

 **Lavi**.

 

Even though she was getting older when that brat came to the Order, he still managed to hit on her.

 

“Hey hey, if ya wanted to see me naked why didn’t you just ask?” he joked as she was peeling his shirt off his burned stomach. He had just woken up, probably due to the pain, and didn’t miss a beat.

 

The nurse glared up at him, frowning disapprovingly. From then on he would be the bane of her hospital wing. Loud, obnoxious, and nosey. She always tended to him first so he would heal faster and _get out of there._ He drove her and the other nurses up the wall.

 

It wasn’t until one late night that she noticed it was all fake. The other patients were asleep and he was still up, pacing the floor of the room in complete darkness. He was mumbling to himself and she snuck closer for a listen. He was counting and talking in a strange monotone voice, droning on about the patients as if they were just numbers, instead of people.

 

“If these five people die here, which is about 60% likely…. then that will bring the death toll on the order’s side to….right and if they don’t and it’s just those two, who will surely …. change the number to…” he stopped his mumbling when he caught a glimpse of the nurse standing near.

 

He just tilted his head and greeted her, _by name._

 

No one ever called her that, no one even knew her name anymore since she was only ever called by her title. She could do nothing but put him back to bed and watch him from then on, noticing how little humanity the kid really had and how dark he was inside.

 

To the head nurse Lavi was an enigma.

 

 **Allen**.

 

Allen was the one who changed everything. He arrived at a hard time, the Order had lost many people and their hope was dwindling down. The head nurse actually didn’t meet him for a long time, Komui would usually work on his injuries personally, but she saw the affect he had on others without even knowing him.

 

Kanda started treating the finders better, sometimes the corner of his mouth would lift in the world’s smallest smile.

 

Lenalee was quick to dream of victory again and would push herself beyond what she thought was capable.

 

Lavi started to _feel_.

 

When the nurse finally did meet Allen she was a bit put off to see a short little kid. She had figured he would be a bit more….impressive looking, for all the change he brought with him. But when he smiled and thanked her for fixing his wounds, she was struck by how beautiful he was. He was so genuine and pure and _bright_.

 

She knew that he would have a short and terrible life, with a parasitic innocence he was actually pretty close to death at the age of 15. She also knew that he had lost everything to his innocence and the Earl. So to see him smile, to see him find the strength for it _so easily_ , caused a wonderful tingle in her chest.

 

To the head nurse Allen was new hope.

 

As the image of his smile faded in her mind, she thought of those four children and prayed that they would be okay.

  
  


And that was what she was still praying when she jolted awake in the medical wing.

 

Disoriented, she started to sit up but hissed as her wound nearly re-opened.

 

“Hey now, don’t make us tie ya down!” came a cheery and teasing voice from her right.

 

The curtain was pulled and Lavi was there, his arm in a cast and a stupid grin on his face. She blinked at him as she tried sitting up a bit slower.

 

“Didn’t you hear him? Lay down old lady.”

 

In front of her was Kanda, totally fine and his arms crossed over his chest. He glared her down and went to get her some water. The nurse looked to her left and saw Lenalee with tears sliding over her cheeks and a wobbly smile on her face.

 

“Now, if you’re the one injured I guess we have to take care of you, huh?” Allen said as he walked over and put a hand on Lenalee’s shoulder. He was smiling, something the head nurse never thought she’d get to see again. When she started to cry in relief that they were all there, and all in one piece, the children got a bit flustered and jumped to help her.

 

“Thank you all… but,” she laughed as she wiped her face, “after that attack it looks like I have a lot of work to do. So I’d better get to it.”

  
And that’s what she did, once the kids deemed her better of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for liketolaugh-dgm! I hope youre not disappointed.


End file.
